


Ready or Not

by WinterSnow10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, Dries is tiny, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, M/M, argument, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/pseuds/WinterSnow10
Summary: So Lorenzo had a nickname and Dries just couldn't stop talking about him, for some reason that made Jan so jealous. Toby and Mousa are as useless as ever





	Ready or Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liefdewint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liefdewint/gifts).



> Happy birthday and thank you for introducing me to these beautiful people, I'll have the other one up soon but I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Thank you to Eafay70 for betaing once again

Jan watched as the midget Italian wrapped his arms around Dries - his Dries. Lorenzo Insigne had his head buried in the older man’s neck. Jan was too far away to hear what they were saying. 

“Okay, Mr. Territorial. It’s his teammate, don’t plot murder,” Mousa clapped his shoulder. 

“You’re so funny; he’s touching him!” Jan whined, pouting like a child. 

“That’s what happens when you see a friend.” Toby rolled his eyes as he shook the other defender. “See? I’m touching you.” 

“You’re not whispering in my ear, are you?” Jan grumbled. 

“Do I look like I want Dries to get angry? He’s tiny, but scary,” Toby shivered, remembering the incident all too well.

“How old are you? You’re meant to be mature, third captain.” Mousa jabbed a finger in Jan’s shoulder, eliciting a painful noise from the defender. 

“I hate the both of you,” Jan muttered before he looked around for the two Napoli men being discussed. 

“They have gone to get changed, the same place we should be going,” Mousa shrugged. 

Jan rested his head against the window; he was definitely annoyed with Dries, that was certain. Mousa and Toby had tried to keep him occupied, but it didn’t work. Then Dries slipped in beside him, quickly kissing his cheek. Usually Jan would be grinning, but this time he just let out a noise. Jan couldn’t be angry that they lost: it was a 0-0 draw in a friendly, it was fine. 

“Jan? You okay?” Dries wondered. 

Jan nodded; well, it was more like a jerk of his head. But when he didn’t immediately wrap his hand around Dries’ hand, the younger man knew that something was playing on his mind. Toby and Mousa were sitting opposite them, watching the whole thing non-creepily. 

Then Dries started talking about Enzo - so he had a nickname now, did he? That was lovely. Jan honestly didn’t care about the Italian, and Dries took notice of that when they got off the bus. 

“What is wrong with you? Fuck’s sake - I try and talk, and you’re more of a brick wall than usual,” Dries muttered. 

“Because that’s really going to help matters? When you keep rambling on about how good and precious Enzo is - you know how annoying that is? The time I get to spend with you, and all you do is talk about Lorenzo,” Jan growled. 

Dries stopped and turned in front of him, his face the picture of confusion. 

“You’re jealous of Enzo?” Dries laughed. “That’s singlehandedly the stupidest thing I’ve heard.” 

“Go on, take the piss,” Jan grunted. 

It probably wasn’t the best idea to have a fight walking into the hotel, so they waited until they were in the elevator to continue. 

“So, what, you don’t trust me now? Is that it? Fuck, Jan, I though we were past this - three years and you still don’t trust me enough?” Dries breathed out, not believing the words. 

“I…I don’t know anymore, Dries; you’re with him all of the time. I just don’t know anymore.” Jan shook his head before he walked out of the elevator. 

He dropped his bag to the floor before he walked into the bathroom. The fancy bath in the middle of the room seemed nice. He turned the taps and waited; it was huge. Jan sunk down into the hot water, thinking just how much he’d fucked this up. His eyes were closed, but he felt the level of the water rising…what? 

“What brought it on?” Dries wondered. Jan opened his eyes before closing them again. 

“I saw the two of you together after the match. You seemed so happy. Then he started whispering in your ear - what? Why are you laughing?” Jan frowned. 

“You want to know what he was whispering about? He said that I had good taste. He likes your face; I had to remind him that it belongs to me,” Dries announced. 

Then Jan opened his eyes - and kept them open this time because he wasn’t a coward. He opened his arms, and Dries got the message. 

“I’m sorry, you just looked so happy,” Jan whispered, kissing his damp hair. 

“I have my guy…although I’m very, very annoyed that you thought I could do that to you.” 

“I don’t know what I was thinking. Ask Mousa and Toby - they were telling me that I was being silly. I love you.” Jan kissed him softly. 

“I love you, too: just you. Not Enzo, just you,” Dries promised before he rested his head against Jan’s shoulder. 

Jan nodded before he kissed the top of his messy hair, one hand stroking up and down Dries’ side. He had been so stupid, but at least Dries was smart enough to love him.


End file.
